Blue Rose of Forgetfulness
The Blue Rose of Forgetfulness is a mystic dark-blue flower used by the crafty bandit Abis Mal from the eponymous Aladdin TV series episode "Forget Me Lots". True to its name, one sniff of the rose, and the victim's memory gets erased. History Abis Mal sneaks into a building and finds a group of mystic monks. He steals one of the monks' dark blue robes and snatches a blue rose. Abis Mal and Haroud are now outside the palace. Hakim shows up and Abis tells him that he's just giving the Sultan a gift. But the guard is not buying it and the thug makes him smell the rose. After he smells it, he gets amnesia. Abis Mal tells Hakim that he's a sand merchant and the guard gets out through the gate and starts putting sand in his turban. It turns out the rose Abis Mal has is the Rose of Forgetfulness. At the palace garden, Jasmine is talking to Rajah about Aladdin forgetting their anniversary, which was when Aladdin showed her the world. Aladdin shows up and tells Jasmine that he might remember their anniversary if the two go on a date, but the princess wants the street rat to remember without any hints. Aladdin feels guilty about forgetting his and Jasmine's anniversary. Abu sees Abis Mal and Haroud with the rose and has an idea. When Abis Mal and Haroud get to a hallway outside the throne room, Abu takes the rose without the villains noticing. The monkey goes to Aladdin to give him the rose so the street rat can give it to Jasmine in order to make her feel better. But when Jasmine smells the rose, she get amnesia. Aladdin accidentally tells her that she didn't like him and now the princess wants to stay away from him. When Aladdin goes after Jasmine, he runs into Razoul, who tells him that he's no longer accepted in the palace since Jasmine is trying to avoid him. But Aladdin continues going after the princess. Abis Mal and Haroud are at the top of the palace tower looking at Jasmine at her balcony. When Abis swings down, he sees Aladdin taking Jasmine and also sees that he has the rose. Aladdin tries to talk to Jasmine, but she wants him to leave her alone and she jumps off Carpet and runs in the streets of the marketplace. Aladdin and Abis Mal go after the princess. Aladdin gets to Jasmine's path, but she beats a stand with a stick so it falls on Aladdin and she runs away again. She then runs into Abis Mal. Aladdin and the others hop on Carpet and head home. Jasmine thanks Abis for saving her from Aladdin and Haroud tells her that Abis is her father. Abis Mal tells Jasmine that she's the Scourge of the Desert and she falls for it. At Abis Mal's lair, Jasmine is in a "Scourge of the Desert" outfit. She tells the villains that they will conquer Agrabah at dawn. The next day at the palace, the guards are looking for Jasmine. They get shocked when they see that Jasmine is the "enemy." She recommends the guards to surrender and Abis Mal's men show up. At the marketplace, Aladdin is still confused about how Jasmine did not remember him. He gets Genie out of his lamp and talks to him about the princess acting really strange the previous day. Genie then shows Aladdin that the palace has new guards and tells him that Razoul probably got fired. Iago realizes that those are Abis Mal's men. At the throne room, the Sultan sees Abis Mal trying to take over the palace. Jasmine ties her father up and Abis steals his turban. Rajah sees Jasmine and pounces on her. The tiger then smells the rose and gets amnesia as well. Jasmine suggests that she has Rajah as her protector. Abis Mal takes the Sultan to the dungeon. Aladdin sees the Abis Mal has got Jasmine. The street rat is about to go in, but Genie stops him and is about to go in first. Abis Mal is about to sit on the throne, but Jasmine pushes him out of the way and sits down. The princess then tells the men to take Abis away. Genie gets in the throne room to distract Haroud while Aladdin and the others try to get Jasmine out of the palace, but she wants to execute them. As the battle goes on, Aladdin realizes that Jasmine is not herself. The street rat wants to know what's going on and the princess tells him that she's the Scourge of the Desert. She then backs Aladdin into a pillar with a sword and Carpet rescues Aladdin just in time. The gang gets out of the palace and land in the garden. Everyone then realizes that Jasmine is under Abis Mal's spell and Aladdin has to break it. While Aladdin tries to remember the anniversary he forgot, Carpet knows what it is. He reminds Aladdin that their first date was when he showed Jasmine the world. Jasmine and Rajah get to the garden. Aladdin is about to tell Jasmine that he now remembers the anniversary, but Rajah pins him to the ground. Aladdin throws a flower Carpet gave to him to Jasmine, telling her that he fell in love with her a year ago. The Blue Rose of Forgetfulness turns shrivels and turns brown and falls off of Jasmine's hair. Jasmine and Rajah regain their memories. The princess hugs Aladdin for remembering their anniversary and Aladdin finds out that he broke the spell. When Abis Mal and Haroud show up, Aladdin tells Jasmine that the villains tried to use her to take over the throne. When Abis mentions the rose, Genie sees it shriveled up and turns it back to normal. He puts it in a bottle and sprays it on Abis Mal, Haroud, and Abis Mal's men. Now Abis Mal has amnesia, which gives Abu and Iago an idea. The Sultan is back in the throne room and Jasmine thanks Aladdin for saving the kingdom. Meanwhile, Iago and Abu make the amnesiac villains pamper them. Gallery Blue Rose of Forgetfulness.jpg|The Blue Rose of Forgetfulness inside the Orb of the Mystic Monks. Jasmine with Amnesia.png|Aladdin unwittingly gives Jasmine the Blue Rose and her memory gets erased. Jasmine as Scourge.png|Jasmine as the Scourge of the Desert. Category:Villainous Tools and Other Items Category:Mind-Breaking Category:Brainwashing Category:Psychic Tools and Related Technologies Category:Elementals